Family Dinner
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: And who says there is no drama at family dinners?


Lame title is lame ^^;;

This has been sitting unfinished in my oneshot folder for a while so I typed out a quick ending (I'm supposed to be working on my ColdFlash fic goddamn it)

Based off of a headcanon of mine. I like to think the Charmed Ones (especially Piper) kept in touch with Derek and his baby ^_^

Disclaimer: Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge, not me.

Notes: Contains M/M; OMC is the half-manticore baby, I just gave him a name; Future Fic; Dorks in Love

 **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION_ **

* * *

"Are you sure your family is alright with me coming over?"

Wyatt turns to find his fidgeting boyfriend still standing on the sidewalk. He walks back over and draws the other man into a one-armed hug, kissing the top of his head.

"Of course, Alex, they didn't mind your first visit."

"That's because I wasn't trying to kill them, like all other demons, and I was a _baby_ at the time."

" _Half_ -demon," Wyatt corrects, "and you're a good guy. Besides, Mom likes you."

Alex rolls his eyes. "We'll see how well that lasts after you tell her about us."

"After _we_ tell her, you mean."

"Oh no, I'm not going to be in the same room with _Piper Halliwell_ when she finds out her eldest child is _dating_ a _demon_!"

"Half-demon and it'll be fine. Chris knows and he's cool."

"That's after he threatened to orb a vital piece of my anatomy to Antarctica if I ever hurt you," scoffs Alex, "or turn you evil."

Wyatt shakes his head, muttering about getting back at his brother for that, and guides his boyfriend up the path leading to Halliwell Manor for the weekly gathering. Even from outside, they can smell Piper's delicious cooking and hear a chorus of laughter which sounds like a lot more than a few people than Alex anticipated.

The half-demon stops walking, eyes wide and face slowly paling. "You didn't tell me that your _entire_ family was coming over!" he hisses. His forked tongue darts out in agitation.

"Yeah, that's what a 'family dinner' means," Wyatt nonchalantly says.

"Oh no. No. No. No." Panicking, Alex starts backing away.

Wyatt grabs his boyfriend's hands before he can shimmer away. "Babe, there are going to be no vanquishes tonight."

"Yeah right," he scoffs. "Considering past history, I'm not going to make it out of the manor alive—"

A kiss cuts Alex off. Wyatt's hands gently cradle his face, running his fingers through the half-demon's short hair. He slowly starts to relax, letting his witchy boyfriend thoroughly steal his breath away. Alex wraps his arms around Wyatt's waist, nudging him closer. Relishing in each other's embrace, they deepen their kiss until a sudden shout interrupts their bliss. In their surprise, Alex accidentally shimmers away and Wyatt falls backwards into the bushes.

"Chris!" Wyatt yells when he spots his brother standing on the stoop.

Chris was recoiled back, rising his hands up to block his line of sight.

"Dude, warn a guy before you decide to play tonsil-hockey with a demon. I still haven't recovered from the last time." He lowers his hands once the coast is clear.

"Serves you right for orbing in without calling first," Wyatt glares at the brunet. "What are you doing out here?"

"Dad said he heard voices outside," he shrugs. "You're lucky I went to check instead of him."

Wyatt rolls his eyes as he stands back up, brushing his jacket free of leaves. A haggard Alex shimmers back into sight.

"H-Hello, Chris. How are you?" he asks, trying to catch his breath.

"Better than you're gonna be in a few minutes," Chris teases.

Alex looks about ready to bolt.

"Stop it, Chris," Wyatt threatens, "or else I'll orb _your_ dick to the arctic."

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Chris strides back inside the manor with a smirk.

Once his annoying brother is out of sight, Wyatt sidles up next to his still-stunned boyfriend and takes his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You ready?"

The half-demon lets out a long sigh. "No."

"Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll protect you," he says, ending with a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm holding you to that, Halliwell," smiles Alex.

Wyatt grins back. "That's the spirit!" He leads his boyfriend further up the stairs.

"I think I smell Mom's famous vegetarian lasagna," he goads, hoping Alex's vast appetite is enough added incentive to stay especially with his favorite dish involved.

The half-demon chuckles at the witch's sneaky ploy and follows him. "That was low."

"I know but you and I both know you can't resist Mom's cooking. Whenever she sends me home with containers, you practically inhale them."

"I do not," pouts Alex.

"You used your tongue to snatch one out of my arms the minute after I orbed in the room."

"That was one time! I missed lunch because _someone_ managed to piss off a pack of Kazi demons."

"Yeah but those Kazis never messed with us again after you blew through them," Wyatt laughs. He then dodges a playful swat his boyfriend aims his way. "I love you, Alex."

Alex rolls his eyes, smiling. "I know."


End file.
